Ce geste
by Fanroyed
Summary: ENCORE UNE FOIS, CETTE HISTOIRE NA ENCORE RAPPORT ZVEC LE MANGA !


Mère. Aidez moi je vous pris à comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter votre geste. Que voulez vous me dire, à ce moment là ? Est ce que vous avez essayer de me faire comprendre que vous ne m'aimiez pas ? Que vous me vouliez du mal ? Comprenez moi, mère. Je n'ai pas été initié à ces gestes. Je ne sais quoi faire. La seule solution qui m'est venu était qu'il fallait que je fui. Vous comprenez ? Ce n'étais pas pour vous blesser. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas que vous refassiez ce geste. J'ai eu peur. Peur de sa signification.

_ Petite ?

J'ai trouvé refuge, mère, dans une auberge. Des gens sympathiques m'ont recueilli. Je crois bien qu'ils croivent que je suis orpheline. Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes là, mère. Toujours été là pour me protéger. Mais j'ai peur. Très peur. La femme qui tient l'établissement me sourit toujours étrangement depuis quelque temps. J'ai envie de vous retrouver. De savoir si vous allez bien. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de ce geste. Je sais bien que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal, ce jour là. Je me rappelle avoir ramené une mauvaise nouvelle à la maison. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est de ma faute. Je suis de nature naïf, vous comprenez.

_ Le repas est servie, viens manger.

Vous rappelez vous vos essai désastreux de recettes nouvelle ? Votre viande était trop cuite et vos légumes cru. Mais nous gardions le sourire et vous réessayer à chaque fois. Je m'étonnais de votre force. Je me demandai pourquoi vous faisiez tant d'effort pour me nourrir. Un professeur m'a un jour dit que c'était par amour pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'y crois plus. Excusez moi mère. Ne m'en voulez pas. Sinon, je me sentirai coupable. Bien plus que maintenant. Après ce geste, je ne crois pas en votre amour. Pourtant, chaque mère sensée devrez en avoir. Je me trompe ? De toute les manières, c'est fini. Je ne reviendrai plus chez vous. Vous avez brisés la confiance que j'avais en vous quand vous avez fait ce geste. Je suis désolé. Je me sens triste. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire au revoir. Mais j'avais peur. Comprenez moi.

_ Petite ?

Mère ! Aidez moi ! La femme s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je reconnais cette position. Elle va le faire. Mère. Même malgré le dégoût que je ressens envers vous, je vous pris de me dire quoi faire. La seule solution que je trouve et de fuir. Une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser. Elle a été si gentil avec moi. Mais je ne peux laisser se reproduire la même scène. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour mes mauvaises manières, mère.

_ Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là.

La main se tends vers moi. Je commence à avoir peur. Horriblement peur. Je suis pétrifiée. Elle bloque l'entrée à l'aide de son corps, m'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Que dois je faire, maintenant ? Je ne peux crier, au risque de réveiller les clients endormis. Alors, il faut que je risque ma vie. Il faut que je saute. Sinon, je ne sais si je pourrai recoller les morceaux, cette fois ci. Vous comprenez, mère ? Quand vous avez fait ce geste, je me suis senti brisée de l'intérieur. Normalement, c'est votre rôle de m'aider à réparer ce qui est brisé. Ce n'est pas à vous de casser les choses. Les esprits. Aussi jeunes soient ils.

_ Que… fais pas de bêtise, petite !

Mère, je m'excuse. Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire. J'essuie une larme d'incompréhension et saute. Le paysage défile sous mes yeux. Le ciel noir est devant moi. J'entends, mère, la femme crier. Je me sens mal. C'est comme la première fois. Sauf que c'est moi qui est crier. Pas vous. Mais je ne peux me permettre de me laisser faire. Avec vous, j'étais jeune et ignorante. Aujourd'hui, je connais plus de chose de notre monde.

Je m'effondre par terre et serre les poings, prenant de la terre entre mes doigts écorché. J'ai survécu. Que cela veut dire, mère ? Ma destinée est donc de revivre continuellement la scène de votre geste ? Suis je maudite ?

Je sais que je ne dois me plaindre. C'est l'un des principes que vous m'avez inculqué. Mais la douleur se fait trop intense. Que dois je faire, mère, quand l'on n'a mal à la jambe ? Dois l'ignorer ? Dois je la couper ? Vous ne m'avez pas appris que faire dans ces situation. Je ne suis qu'une ignorante. Une ignorante de moins de quinze ans qui a parcouru en une nuit plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres pour vous fuir.

Mais je serai courageuse. Comme vous. Car vous serez éternellement mon modèle. Celui que je dois copier. Parfois, il faut oublier. J'oublierai pour aujourd'hui ce que vous m'avez fait. Car il faut être forte. Alors je me relève et commence à marcher. Doucement. Je repense à vous. A notre vie autrefois.

 _Un pas._

Vous me regardez en souriant.

 _Deux pas._

Vous m'applaudisez.

 _Trois pas._

C'était mon premier match.

 _Quatre pas._

Vous me féliciter.

 _Cinq pas._

Je serai une grande sportive.

 _Six pas._

Selon vos dire.

 _Sept pas._

Je souris.

 _Huit pas._

Je n'ai que dix ans.

 _Neuf pas._

Je savais ce que je voulais faire dans la vie.

 _Dix pas._

Je me questionne.

 _Onze pas._

Je m'éloigne du monde réelle.

 _Douze pas._

Je m'approche du monde fictif.

 _Treize pas._

Où est papa ?

 _Quatorze pas._

Où est grand mère ?

 _Quinze pas._

Où est grand père ?

 _Seize pas._

Je vous repousse.

 _Dix-sept pas._

Je ne vous veux plus en tant que mère.

 _Dix-huit pas._

Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi.

 _Dix-neuf pas._

Je ne veux plus vous parlez.

 _Vingt pas._

Je heurte quelqu'un.

Mère, j'ai tant marché que je me suis éloigné de l'auberge. Je ne sais où je suis. La noirceur m'enveloppe. Je ne ressens qu'une douleur intense à ma jambe. Femme, ou êtes vous donc ? Mère, ou êtes vous donc ? N'aviez vous donc pas comme rôle de me protéger ? Je pensais que vous en aviez fait la promesse. Je relève la tête et m'écarte. J'étais trop proche. Bien trop proche. J'ai eu peur. Même si ce digne de notre famille. Pardonnez moi, mère.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Douter de l'innocence du monde qui nous entoure. Somme nous tous des être doté de gentillesse ? Je ne pense pas. Regardez vous mère. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je démontre les faits. Regardez votre geste. N'est ce pas un exemple ? Vous avez démontrez que le monde n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il laisse paraître.

_ Mais… que fais tu dehors ?

Cette voix. Mère, que dois je faire ? Je ne sais si je peux lui faire confiance. Il est nouveau dans mon école. Que dois je lui dire ? La vérité ? Une déformation de la vérité ? Un mensonge ? Beaucoup de choix. Qu'une seule bonne réponse. Je ne sais lequel choisir. Le doute me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai mal. Si mal. Mère aidez moi. Si vous m'aimez, aidez moi. Je vous en pris. Apaisez donc mon mal.

_ Je… je…

_ Mais tu saigne !

Le sang. N'est pas quelque chose de naturel ? Quelque chose qui s'écoule de votre corps doit l'être. Je me trompe ? A moins que je ne sois qu'une ignorante. Mais même la plus sotte des sottes le sait. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Savez vous, mère, quelque chose, que moi, je ne sais pas ? Auriez vous, une nouvelle fois, failli à votre rôle de mère ?

_ Ça a l'air grave ! Il faut te soigner.

_ Non…

Ne pas me soigner. Cela signifierait montrer ma faiblesse. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne l'est été qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Avec vous. Je vous ai montrer ma peur. Vous n'avez rien fait pour me réconforter. Vous n'avez fait que l'accentuer. En faisant ce geste, vous aviez briser le peu de confiance que j'avais encore en vous. Je suis désolé. Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû m'ouvrir au autre. J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez.

_ Mais… Si ! Tu pers beaucoup de sang !

_ Qu'elle importance ?

Oui, quelle importance de perdre ce qui nous est vitale si la chose qui nous permettait de sourire est partie à jamais. Mère, excusez moi, mais depuis ce geste, je vous ai perdue. Je ne sais si un jour on se reverra. Comprenez moi. J'ai peur dorénavant. Peur de vous. Peur de lui. Peur du monde qui m'entoure. Grand, effrayant. Si l'on veut survivre, il faut s'y préparer. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je n'étais pas prête. Et me voilà, argumentant avec le nouveau. Je n'aime pas argumenter. Je n'aime pas parler. Vous qui aimez le faire, vous ne pouvez comprendre.

_ Bien sûr que si, c'est important ! Rentre chez toi.

Chez moi… Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Depuis un an, je n'ai plus de maison. Depuis un an, je n'ai plus de mère. Depuis un an, je ne suis plus moi même. Pardonnez moi, mère. C'est de votre faute . C'est vous qu'il faut blâmer. Même si je m'en veux de vous faire ressentir cela. Est ce qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez ? Je doute. Je doute de beaucoup de chose. Je doute de votre amour pour moi. Je doute de votre innocence. Je doute de ma culpabilité.

_ Je n'ai plus de chez moi… Sache le.

Mère. C'est à vous de m'aider. Aidez moi à comprendre ce regard qu'il me lance. M'en veux t il ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai je fais ? L'aurais je blesser ? Comme pour vous ? Ou alors, c'est un regard d'incompréhension. Comme le mien. Il doit peut être se demander ce que je lui dit. Moi aussi, je ne me comprends pas. Mère, aidez moi. Je vous pris. Dois-je dire la vérité, comme vous me l'avez appris ?

_ Ma mère m'a fais comprendre que je n'étais pas désiré.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'une fille comme toi ?

Je suis donc un être spécial, d'après ses dires. Je dois être insupportable. Te rappelles tu, maman, quand tu m'as confié que tu rêvais d'avoir une fille entouré d'ami de confiance ? Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas réussi à réaliser ton envie. Je suis renfermé, je ne parle pas. Je me sens pathétique. Pourquoi n'arrive pas à faire ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis en rien la fille que tu aurais voulu. Pardonne moi. Je ne désiré nul part. Même mes camarades de classes ne veulent pas de moi. Suis je donc devenu ce dont tu déteste ? Une enfant indésirable ? Une enfant solitaire ? Une enfant persécutée ?

_ Personne ne veut de moi…

_ Et bien moi, si. Je veux de toi, que tu le veuille ou non. Je vais t'avouer une chose. Je t'admirent. Malgré les misères que l'on t'inflige, tu restes forte. Je ne t'ai pas vu pleurer une seule fois. Y a t'il une raison ?

_ Je ne dois décevoir ma mère…

_ Mais… Arrête ! Sois toi même un peu !

_ Tu ne me connais pas.

_ Et ?

_ Vas t'en.

Je ne suis pas juste. Mère, il ne veux que m'aider. Pourquoi suis je aussi cruel ? Êtes vous sûr que j'ai un cœur ? J'en doute.

_ Pourquoi réagis tu ainsi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Mère. Que faire ? Il m'inquiète. Il sort des mouchoirs de sa poche et il m'essuie ma jambe. Il est vrai que je saigne. Beaucoup. Mais cela ne m'inquiète pas. Sinon, comment pourrais je avancer dans la vie ? Comment pourrais je comprendre le sens de la vie si je m'arrêtais au moindre problème ?

Il se relève et me sourit. Je ne comprends pas ce sourire. Que dois je faire, mère ? Comment l'interpréter ? Je me recule, ne prêtant attention à la douleur, quand il approche sa main de mon visage. Je vois qu'il ne comprend pas. C'est normal. Il ne sait pas, mère. Il ne peut savoir. Mais je sais. Je sais qu'il allait refaire ce même geste que vous. Je le sens. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder. C'est dangereux.

_ Ne fuis pas ! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Pardonne moi.

_ Tu ne me fais peur.

Mère, je ne crois pas avoir menti. J'ai dis la vérité. Et je me rends compte, mère, que je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai peur de votre geste. Il m'a effrayer. Je me suis senti impuissante. Peut être n'aurais je pas dû fuir. Peut être aurais je dû vous dire. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Pardonnez moi mère. C'est de ma faute. Nous n'avons pas pu fêter le nouvelle an ensemble par ma faute. J'aurais dû me détendre. J'ai préféré fuir. Pardonnez moi. C'était puéril. Enfantin. Où trouverais je la force pour vous revoir ? Pour m'excusez ? Dans tout les cas, je ne peux plus vivre sans vous. Vous êtes essentiel à ma vie, mère. Sans vous, je ne peux survivre. Sans vous, je ne peux respirer. Mère, je rentre à la maison. Attendez moi. J'arrive. On reprendra notre vie avant ce geste. On reprendra là où tout c'est arrêter. Mère, ainsi, je pourrai m'excuser. Vous pourrez vous excusez.

_ Aide moi à rentrer chez moi. Je t'en supplie. J'ai envie de revoir ma mère ?

_ Et tu habite dans quelle quartier exactement ?

_ Près de la Loire et de la forêt…

Mère, te rappelles tu quand on organisait des partie de jeux entre les arbres quand la chaleur se faisait ressentir ? Te rappelles tu quand on mangeait près de l'eau ? Est ce que l'on pourrait recommencer ? Je t'en pris. Cela signifie beaucoup de chose pour moi.

_ Mais c'est à une dizaine de kilomètres !

_ On prendra le train.

_ Désolé. Je ne peux pas.

_ Alors j'irai seul.

_ Mais tu ne peux même pas avancer !

_ Je pensera des choses plaisante. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ferai le voyage seul.

_ Mais pourquoi veux tu y aller ?

_ Ma mère s'y trouve.

_ Pourquoi vas tu t'en une école aussi loin de chez toi ?

_ Car j'ai fui quand j'avais quinze ans.

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Car ma mère m'a terrifié.

_ Elle a fais quelque chose de mal ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

_ Très bien. Je t'aiderai. Je ne veux te voir pleurer de nouveaux.

_ Mais sais tu que si tu m'aide, plus jamais nous nous reverront ?

_ Si ! Car je prendrai chaque mois le train pour venir te voir. Je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Tu sais… personne ne m'a jamais promis quelque chose…

_ Même pas te mère ?

_ Non…

_ S'il te plaît. Dis moi ce qu'elle a fait. Ensuite, je t'emmènerais.

_ Je ne sais si je peux…

_ Je ne me moquerai pas.

_ Elle a approcher sa main douce sur le haut de mon crâne et elle m'a… taper.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il me sourit et… après s'être assurer que je ne fuirai pas, il pris mes deux mains entre les siennes. Je me surpris, mère, à aimer leur chaleur. Les vôtres étaient glaciale

_ Elle ne devait pas beaucoup te montrer son amour car ce qu'elle a voulu faire, c'était ce qu'une mère fait à son enfant. C'était un simple câlin.


End file.
